


Pregnant Pause

by Bam4Me



Series: Unexpected Consequences [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I truly don't know what to tag this guys its sorta just a filler, Multi, Shmi Lives, sorta fluff sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Anakin has a panic attack while Obi-Wan and Shmi help Padme in the birthing room.





	Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this was just supposed to be a fic where Obi-Wan and Shmi were the only ones allowed in the birthing room cause Ani was having a panic attack but it evolved into feels and stuff lol I hate it too.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Where’s Anakin?”

 

The door to the birthing room opened up and Shmi came in, looking amused. She gave the woman on the bed a light smile, and Padmé returned it, looking amused herself. She would be more upset that Anakin wasn’t in the room, but she had Obi-Wan curled up at her side, sending wave after wave of force soothing at her, making her feel content with the world around her.

 

Giving birth wasn’t so hard. She just wished he was there because she loved him.

 

“Cliegg is trying to calm him down from  _ another _ panic attack.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed, sitting up a little on the bed, shaking his head while he kept his hand on Padmé’s arm. The bed was massive for a birthing bed, but Padmé had stared down the doctor until he’d wheeled in a bed big enough for Obi-Wan to sit on the other side of her. She was a bit nervous about this all herself, but Obi-Wan and Anakin’s bond with her and the baby was strong enough that they would detect anything wrong before the machines could. 

 

That is, if Anakin wasn’t on his third panic attack since she went into labor this morning.

 

“You know, normally it’s me who won’t stop thinking about what could go wrong.”

 

Padmé sighed, looking back at him before pulling him back down to her side, curling towards him just enough that she could run her hands through his soft dark hair. He’s been in space too long, he needs to get some light now that the war is over.

 

“You have so much more faith in the force than he does. You trust it to carry you through. Right now, he’s just a traumatized man who’s scared he’ll lose everything just when he’s supposed to be safe.”

 

Obi-Wan was leaking grief into the force for a moment before he put a clamp on his shields, but Padmé and Shmi exchanged a look over his head, worried about him. He turned into Padmé’s shoulder, one hand moving to rest on her stomach. His chest started to rumble out in a purr, concentrating force energy towards the woman holding him against her. The doctors said they have hours before she’d start giving birth, the room was relatively empty with only the three of them.

 

Padmé’s parents were on their way from the capitol to the manor, and were eager to have more grandchildren to spoil. They would have a hell of a time competing with Cliegg and Shmi on that front.

 

The door opened up again and Anakin and Cliegg came in. Anakin went over to the side of the bed that Obi-Wan was on, looking concerned. “Obi-Wan, are you okay?”

 

Obi-Wan just sighed. He needs to see a mind healer. Everything has been truly terrible since this war began, and now that it’s over, it still hurts.

 

He doesn’t know if he’ll see the 212th or the 501st again. Hell, they all have the freedom they should have had from birth now, he wouldn’t blame them if any of them wanted to go in other directions.

 

He just knows Anakin wanted to leave the Order, that Padmé and Anakin were going to probably stay on Naboo when he goes back to Coruscant and he’ll rarely see them, or the twins. He doesn’t know when he’ll see Bail, because he’d already spoken of retiring to Alderaan when the war was over, that his younger sisters could take over his seat in the senate. He doesn’t know when he’ll see him. He doesn’t know if Satine and Siri will have time for him, since they were always so busy keeping their planet together.

 

But all of that… he can deal with all of that. He’s dealt with being separated from those he loves his whole life -bar Bail, who’s almost always been there, and his loss could prove to be most painful- but now, his mind felt like a raw nerve, like his shields were cracked, like his whole stability was in question at the moment.

 

Before, he couldn’t wait for this war to end and his life to go back to how it’d been when Anakin was still his padawan. Now, he wasn’t even sure he could go back to being a field Jedi, he might just go back to the temple to teach children for the rest of his time.

 

But that didn’t sound appealing either. No Qui-Gon, since being a ghost meant you couldn’t sit still for ten minutes and his track record of staying in the temple was worse than it’d been in years. No Bail, if he was on Alderaan. No clones, because why would they even bother to stay.

 

“I’m fine, Ani. Your wife is the one going into labor.”

 

Anakin climbed up into the bed next to him, squishing himself into Obi-Wan’s space, along his back so he could curl up there like an oversized lothcat. He frowned. Obi-Wan wasn’t purring anymore.

 

Obi-Wan just accepted him there with the grace of a master who has been dealing with their padawan’s inability to understand boundaries for over thirteen years now.

 

“You’re sad. You miss the clones. And Bail. And Satine and Siri.”

 

“Satine and Siri have a whole planet to run, I rarely see them enough now days  _ to _ miss them when they’re not here.”

 

Anakin just sighed, wrapping his arms tight around Obi-Wan’s midsection until the man let out a little squeak at the hold. Shmi seemed amused on the other side of the bed where she was sitting on one of the chairs Anakin had opted to ignore in favor of smothering his master. If Shmi knew her son, and she did, she wasn’t even surprised with how close the two of them were. Anakin had few boundaries with those he loved, and he projected love to Obi-Wan in a way that blinded even her. Even Cliegg claimed he could see it, but that might just be because the man wasn’t blind. Her son was  _ not _ subtle.

 

Anakin was quiet for a moment, just watching Padmé breathe from over Obi-Wan’s head. She was flushed, looking tired, but the doctors said her contractions were so far apart it would be hours before the twins came. Of course, that hadn’t stopped him from having a panic attack in the hallway anyways. The only thing that had shook him out of it was feeling Obi-Wan’s distress in the force, followed by Padmé and Shmi’s concern for him.

 

“Our lineage is  _ terrible _ with attachments.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a little snort, shaking his head in amusement. “We are.”

 

Shmi looked way too amused right now, leaning against Cliegg’s side. “When Knight Vos first took us to the temple, watching you both, I just assumed attachments were important. You had a full  _ mental bond _ , you could read each other’s thoughts. I just assumed attachments were normal.”

 

Obi-Wan’s mouth cocked into a little smile at that, proud, even if he probably shouldn’t have been. “A lot of padawan and master pairs can’t actually communicate telepathically, just send each other emotions and vague information. Where you are, how you’re feeling, things like that. Our lineage is very adept at communication.”

 

“Which would make you more susceptible to forming attachments, and unlikely to want to  _ break _ your bonds with those you’ve formed them with.”

 

Anakin snorted. “Oh god, is the council going to ask us to break our bond now?”

 

Obi-Wan gave Padmé’s shoulder a little eye roll. “You turned in your resignation, they can’t ask you to do anything unless they have a reason to suspect you becoming the next Sith Lord.”

 

Anakin snorted, rolling his own eyes. “Like that would happen. I think I’m ready for peace.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Good.”

 

They heard Padmé’s breath hitch and in the next moment she had a hard grip on Anakin’s shoulder, the next contraction coming through.

 

There were two more attachments, coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
